The present invention relates to a device for transferring an image, such as movies, slides, or film strips, into either an analog or a digital image, such as a digital video. More particularly, it relates to a device which allows the projection of an image such that the image may be captured and recorded without distortion.
Prior art methods for transferring media include the side-by-side placement of the projector and the recorder, with the projector projecting an image onto a screen, and the recorder recording the image off of the screen. In this situation, only the projector is aligned perfectly perpendicular to the projected image, while the camera that captures the image for the recorder is offset a bit, creating a parallax or “keystone” effect, which results in a distortion of the final recorded image. Another prior art method involves projecting the image onto the front side of a cloudy glass or similar see-through medium, so the cloudy glass becomes a type of see-through screen, with the camera viewing the projected image on the see-through screen by viewing through the back side of the screen. The difficulty with that arrangement is that it causes a substantial loss of picture quality.